thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonardo Monet
Leonardo Claude Monet was a retired tribute from District 8. He was created by The Targaryen of District 4. He was involved with the Mauntells, especially Lucius. leonardo moner.png|Leonardo (with what is meant to be a bloodied painting behind him) Basic Information Age: '''18 '''Gender: Male Birthday: '''April 15th '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Hair Colour: Black, with a white streak Eye Colour: '''Lime green '''Height: 6' Weapon(s): Sword, treachery, insanity Family: *Vaia Monet (mother) 'Home: '''Monet residence, District 8 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Owner of the Monet art gallery, art forger '''Usual affiliation: 'Lucius Mauntell, art forgers of District 8 'Usual alliance: '''None, loner but if Lucius is entered in the same Games as him, he will ally with him. '''Love Interest(s): '''None '''Reasons for Winning: '''Unknown, probably for more power. Backstory Leonardo was the son of Vaia Monet, a former artists and art gallery owner. Due to Vaia's old age, she was forced to retire and enter a retirement home. This meant that Leonardo inherited Vaia's art gallery. However, Leonardo got bored of just owning an art gallery. He decided that he wanted to do something more exciting, and so he entered the illegal industry of art forging. Everyone in the art forging industry who betrayed him or double-crossed him, he brutally murdered. Murdering people turned him into a crazed psychopath. Years later, he met Lucius Mauntell, the 12 year old son of missing victor Ashlynn Mauntell. Lucius, who was trying so hard to survive hitmen that had been set on him by his aunt and uncle, who thought that the only way they could avenge their father now that the perpetrator of Eric's death, Ashlynn, was missing, was to kill Lucius, for the death of their father, was wary of Leonardo and thought that Leonardo was another hitmen, when really, surprisingly, Leonardo was friendly towards him. ''The psychotic Leonardo Monet, being friendly to a 12 year old. However, this could have been because of Lucius' family name. The pair struck up a friendship. This was when Lucius agreed that if volunteering didn't work out, his backup plan as to how to get money to afford hitmen of his own, as well as to fund a search for his mother. he would enter the industry of art forging. However, what Lucius didn't know was that Leonardo was planning on volunteering for the Games too, the reason being unknown (more or likely because he was getting bored of art forging and wanted power). This was going to shatter Lucius' plans, or even his existence, entirely. Personality *Usually, Leonardo was a very treacherous and deceiving person. *He was insane. *He was friendly, but this side was hidden most of the time. *He was willing to help those who he liked/got along with, in this case Lucius only. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Fighting, using the sword '''Weaknesses: '''Insanity, Lucius Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Family vaia monet.png|Vaia Monet, mother Notable relationships '''Vaia: '''Leonardo argued a lot with his mother, encouraging her to retire often until she finally retired and entered a retirement home. '''Lucius: '''Lucius and Leonardo were on great terms. Fate Leonardo didn't manage to volunteer for the Games as Lucius volunteered before he could. Whilst Lucius was in the Games, the sister of one of his murder victims seeked vengeance and managed to kill him, by secretly attending one of the parties hosted at his art gallery and poisoning his wine. Gallery Trivia *He shared his first name with Leonardo da Vinci and middle name and last name with Claude Monet, both of which were famous artists. *Second tribute of mine to have died once they were retired. First is Katarina. Category:Males Category:District 8 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes